Zeus x27
The Zeus x27 is a piece of equipment introduced and featured in Counter-Strike: Global Offensive. Overview The Zeus x27 is an electroshock weapon based on the real-life Taser. It is bought from the Gear menu in the buy menu and is equipped in the melee weapon slot when bought, alongside the player's knife. Unlike other equipment, this equipment can be bought in Deathmatch. The Zeus fires a single short-range hitscan projectile with very high damage before being automatically dropped. Kills with the Zeus award no money to the killer. Zeus is a single-shot weapon with no reserve ammo. It is discarded immediately after being used, and players will automatically switch to most powerful weapon equipped. The Zeus has a very limited range, comparable to the knife. At very close ranges below 183 hammer units, it is capable of killing an enemy in one hit, regardless of armour. At between 183 and 230 hammer units, the Zeus deals high damage but will not kill instantly, and depending on the distance hit and the player's health, a player can survive a hit from the Zeus. At above 230 hammer units, the Zeus will do nothing. The equipment is affected by moving inaccuracy. Firing a Zeus makes a loud electric crack and creates a visible flash of electricity. Victims of the Zeus make a distinctive, sharp scream, similar to the hostages' scream if they are harmed. Bots do not purchase the Zeus x27. However, they may pick it up in some custom maps and they can use it (provided that they are restricted in using other weapons). Interestingly, they will fire the taser at any range, even when its target is several feet away from the bot. Usually they will miss and the opponent will survive. Stab Stab Zap In the Stab Stab Zap war game, the Zeus has slightly different properties. Instead of being a single-shot weapon, the weapon recharges after every shot, visually indicated by a recharging bar located at the back of the weapon. After 30 seconds, the player will be able to use it again. It also can be dropped and picked up like a weapon instead of being undroppable normally like an equipment. The player also will not discard it and switch to other weapons after using it. These quirks are also present in Danger Zone. Tactics *Never rush with this weapon. Enemies with guns can easily kill the player at range, and it is unlikely that the player can reach enemies when rushing at enemies in position. *Use ambush tactics when using the Zeus x27. Stay silent and hide around a corner with the taser so you can catch pushing enemies by surprise. **Use the taser in enclosed areas or nearby entryways, or even airducts. Generally, once after an intended target appears within your sight and is in close proximity, that opponent will normally not have sufficient time to counter your strategy. *Never wield this weapon in wide-open areas. The range of the Zeus x27 is marginally better than the knife and even pistols can out-perform the weapon at range. *Sometimes, a smoke grenade or a flashbang can help you to get close to blinded/disoriented enemies. *Be sure to practice aiming with this weapon. As the Zeus has only one shot, use that shot well. *This weapon has a deceivingly short range. Do not treat the Zeus x27 like a firearm, which is a common mistake made by new players which can leave them vulnerable to enemy attacks. Instead, fire it only when you are in a range where pump shotguns can perform a one hit-instant kill, or within 2 knifes-lengths of the enemy player. *Economy-wise, the Zeus is an unreliable investment. While it is cheap, and it is possible to catch an enemy off guard and kill them instantly with a Zeus shot so the player can claim their weapons, knives and pistols award money and are given for free on spawn. *The Zeus can instantly open any crate in Danger Zone. Taking the 30-second recharge to grab a primary weapon with haste is always worth it. :*Increased price to $200 :*Reduced kill award to $0 :*Reduced max player speed to 220 ; :* Reduced price to $100 }} Appearances Global Offensive= - Hydra= }} Achievements Counter-Strike: Global Offensive= ; Weapon Specialist Bugs *Firing a weapon then very quickly switching to the Zeus x27 will produce an electric arc instead of the normal bullet arc effect. This is only a visual effect, thus not granting any advantages. Trivia * 'Zeus' is the god of thunder in Greek mythology. * When Party mode is turned on, firing the Zeus causes party sounds to play and confetti to burst into the air. ** From August 25, 2015, to September 3, 2015, the price of the Zeus was lowered to $100 to promote using it for the commemoration of ESL One Cologne 2015. * The Zeus x27 is based on the Taser x26. In real life, it is commonly used for law enforcement and civilian self-defense. The x26 is also less-than-lethal. **The Zeus x27 has a dark gray finish and green highlights. The Taser x26 (police-issued variant) has a black finish and yellow highlights. **The Taser x26 shoots dart-like electrodes capable of traveling up to 35 feet (10.6m) (15 feet (4.5m) for the civilian version), far more than the effective range of the Zeus x27. This may have been implemented for balancing reasons. *It is implied to have a strong current because of its one-hit-kill. A real Taser only has adequate strength to stun most targets. ** Although recorded as a kill and removing the player from the current round or forcing a respawn in Deathmatch, the "dead" player model is known to twitch on the ground sometimes, suggesting the "kill" is actually incapacitation. Behind the scenes * The Zeus's in-game model was referred as x41 during both Global Offensive Alpha and Beta. With the texture change at release it was switched to x27. *In the beta, blood could be seen when a target is hit by the Zeus x27. This was removed in the retail version. External links *Taser at Wikipedia Category:Equipment Category:Counter-Strike: Global Offensive equipment